My Daughter
by Hoehomi-Chan
Summary: A few drabbles about Yuki Kuran, pregnant with Kaname's child. This is a collection of her thoughts and feelings from her third month- tender, loving, and beautiful...
1. 3 Months

I traced the swirling pattern on my dress covering my swollen stomach. It was my third month of pregnancy- already I felt like a whale, even though my bump wasn't that big. I let my fingers dance across the stretched matireal, wondering what my daughter would be like. Like Kaname? Like my mother, Juri? Or my father, Haruka? Or like me? I thought about this for a while, imgagining multiple daughters. Kaname was very much like a male version of Juri, so would my child be a female version of Kaname, thus looking like Juri? I shook my head, and leaned as far as I could over my stomach.

"I'll love you either way," I whispered to the baby inside. "Even if you look like me, or your grandparents or your father." I knew she was going to be a girl because of my pureblood status. Just as Juri had known I was going to be a girl when she was pregnant with me, I knew my daughter was going to be female. To be honest I would have preferred to have it as a surprise, to find out when we were skin-to-skin, sharing our first moment in the world together. The thought of labour frightened me. At least I had a pretty high pain tolerance and Kaname would be there to hold my hand.

I hadn't been allowed out under any circumstances since Kaname and I found out I was expecting. It was apparently too dangerous- just in case anyone decided to target me in my vunerable pregnant state. I didn't feel like answering questions to aristocratic vampires either about what my plans were for my child, and names and everything that would happen in my daughter's life.

Having to support both myself and my child took a lot out of me. I was forever tired-even if I was asleep half of the day, then spent the rest of my time doing nothing. Plus there was blood. I had to drink so much blood. I felt bad for doing so, but Kaname was ever so generous and I couldn't help taking advantage of it... But since I was drinking blood for two people, even AIDO was allowing me to have a quick nibble at his neck every so often. That's right. AIDO was letting me DRINK HIS BLOOD. Aido of all people. I guess Kaname told him to support me in anyway- and he took it upon himself to let me drink from him. It was so unlike him. But I wasn't complaining- his blood was quite tasty. Quite sweet, but with a hint of sharpness, just to remind you he was serious too.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, gazing out of the window. The worst thing about pregnancy was morning sickness. I tried doing it ever so quietly, but often failed. Kaname would literally appear behind me, holding back my hair and rubbing my back in small circular motions. He was so kind to me. He would clean up the sink then carry me back to bed (I was always drowsy after I threw up), before plumping up my pillows and lying me down. He would then lie next to me, one arm around my waist and the other across my stomach. I supposed he couldn't wait for our daughter to start kicking. "It's the first sign of life," He murmured once, kissing my stomach. "The first sign of our baby,"

I hated having to dash to the sink and puke my guts out. Puking with a full stomach is one thing but puking with an empty one is a different matter. I felt as if I had thrown up all of my insides, leaving me empty, sick and shaken. Plus I wasn't actually sick. I threw up watery-blood. Ew, I know. But I had to cope with it- it would all be worth it eventually. After I had had a rest and recovered from my sickness, I would wake up ravenous, so then Kaname would offer me his neck and I would drink gratefully. Now Kaname was out, in a meeting or something, and Aido was in a couple of rooms down, reading. So I was alone. Giving me and my daughter some time together.

"What shall I name you?" I mused, placing both hands across my stomach. "Something like... Maiko? Maiko Kuran? That's pretty cute." I paused. "Or Emi? That means smile. How about it?" Obviously, there was no reply. "Well... Maybe you could be Juri Kuran the second. After your grandmother." I clasped my hands across my stomach. "Your grandmother was a wonderful woman. She was so strong. So brave. I wish you could meet her."

With a sigh, I gazed out of the window again. It had been drizzling since I had woken up- the sky was a dull grey and the water grazed the glass of the window gently. It had been so dreary the past week. I hoped for warmer weather soon. I put my head on one side, before spreading my fingers and counting.

"Let's see... It's June now... So... That's six months left... So then...July, August, September, October, November... December! You'll be born in December. Maybe I should call you December, then? December Kuran. Tsuki **[Tsuki means month, so December is 12 Tsuki.]** Kuran. I like that."

With a smile, I decided it would be better to discuss names when she was born. Kaname would be there too- so we could both decide. He had as much right as I did.

Rima and Shiki had recently had their first child; Yugure **[Twilight, pronounced Yu-gure-ay]**. She was now two months old, very cute and very hyper. She had the faint Kuran-look about her (Like Shiki inherited from Rido) but other than that, she looked just like a Toya. Ginger hair, blue eyes. She was lovely. Ruka and Kain were currently planning their wedding, which Ruka had made a huge affair of. Unfortunatly I wouldn't be able to attend; not with Maiko/Emi/Juri/Tsuki/? still in me- they were going to be wed within the next month. I would be four months along then.

With a stretch, I let a smile creep across my lips as I contemplated my future.

Kaname. My daughter. And I.


	2. 4 Months

I rolled over in the weak light, easing my heavy eyelids open to the twilight sun filtering in through a chink in the curtains. I blinked several times, regaining my sleepy senses as I recovered from slumber.

Kaname was sleeping next to me, his face at peace for once. His arm was supporting me from underneath, snaked under my body and draped over my stomach on the other side.

I smiled as I noticed this. My stomach, containing our child. I was so happy. So, so happy.

I sighed and let my head fall back onto the pillows, almost drifting back into sleep when I felt Kaname stir.

"Kaname?" I mumbled sleepily as I felt the arm slither out from underneath me. I opened my eyes again to see his gentle face looking back at me, smiling his tender smile.

"Good evening, Yuki," he said, caressing my face gently. I nuzzled into the warmth of his palm before he bent down to kiss me.

After a while he nibbled on my lower lip, begging entrance to my mouth. I obediently let my jaw fall and his tongue worked its way into my mouth.

Eventually we broke for air. Kaname grinned at me and stroked my swollen stomach as if it were a pet.

"No sickness this morning?"

I shook my head, giggling.

"Good," he purred as I sat up a little. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretched, and stood up.

"Where're you going?" I asked, leaning back on my hands.

"There's a meeting with the Hunter Society today which I'm required to attend." Kaname said, making his way over to the wardrobe to choose his attire for that day. I watched him pull out a pair of navy suit trousers, white shirt and a navy suit jacket. He slept shirtless, only wearing a pair of black silken pajama pants. I couldn't help but examine his muscular torso, not as defined as others I knew, but still, he was my Kaname and I loved him for everything he was.

I turned away as he got dressed, only turning back when I was sure he had dressed.

"Another?" I whined in reply.

Kaname chuckled softly.

"Don't worry. I'll get Ichijo to go instead soon. I want to be there for you." He laced his fingers round mine and kissed my stomach. "I'll be there when the time comes."

"Of course," I smiled in return and wrapped my arms around his neck in farewell. "Hurry home."

"I will," Kaname waved at me, still in bed, before opening the door and leaving.

For a while, I drifted in and out of sleep, untill I couldn't lie still any longer.

I got up, took a quick shower, wound my long hair into a wet bun and pinned it out of the way. Then I quickly got dressed in my new maternity clothes- which, were basically bin bags with holes cut in for my arms. I didn't like them much, but they were better than dressing in my normal clothes that strained at the seams. I had already bust the stitches in my pale pink blouse dress.

I picked out a white baggy blouse and a loose midnight blue skirt that brushed my calves. I screwed up my nose at the sight of myself in the mirror. I looked old. Older than I was, anyway. At least thirty five. I already looked mumsy- as if I had a few other kids beside the one in my stomach. It didn't help that I never got a full nights' sleep nowadays, and there were lilac bags under my eyes, like bruises. Or that I had my bulging stomach. I shook out the bun in my hair and re-did the brunette locks in plaits. I smiled. That was better.

Downstairs I ate a little breakfast before there was a knock on the door. I waited for a moment, expecting Aido to answer it and kindly turn away who ever was there because Kaname wasn't in.

There was no distinctive tap of Aido's shoes on the parquet flooring in the hall.

The I remembered; it was Sunday, he spent that day at his father's.

Another knock.

I crept out from the kitchen into the hall, hesitating. Should I? It could be Kaname, forgetting something. Or Aido, for reasons I couldn't fathom.

I stood on tiptoe and peered through the peep hole.

I didn't hesitate to fling open the door when I saw who it was.

"Yori!" I cried joyously, throwing my arms around my friend.

"Yuki," Yori laughed and returned my hug. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know, right?" I smiled, withdrawing a little. "How'd you find the house?"

"Hanabusa Aido directed me. Apparently Kuran decided it would be nice for you to have some comapany and invited me to see you."

I tapped my chin. "He never told me! I'll have to have words with him,"

Yori laughed again. "It's nice to see you're getting on."

"Anyway, come in," I said, letting my friend into the hall. "The lounge is just through there. I'll get some tea..."

I hurried into the kitchen and returned with a tray, balancing two steaming cups of English tea and a couple of snacks too. As I walked into the lounge, Yori let out a shriek that almost made me drop the tray.

"Oh my Lord, Yuki!" she cried. "Are you...?"

She gestured wildly to my stomach, leaping up from her seat. I smiled, setting the tray down on the coffee table, before patting my bump.

"Yes, I am. Four months."

"Oh my God!" Yori clasped her hands infront of her face, tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh God, Yuki! How lovely!"

She came over and she hugged me and placed a hand over my stomach.

"I can't beleive it," she said a little while later. "You, Yuki! The girl who used to roam campus every evening despite the effect on your health: pregnant! It's just...amazing."

"I can agree with that," I smiled. "How it just..." I snapped my fingers for emphasis.

"So Kaname's pleased?"

I scrunched up my nose to make a cutesy expression.

"He's adorable, especially when he talks about the baby."

Yori giggled, "Any names yet?"

I shrugged. "I've asked, but all Kaname can think of is Juri, after my mother."

"Juri?" Yori echoed, her brow furrowing. "A girl?"

"Yep!" I chuckled, brushing a lock of brown away from my face.

"Kaname's little girl! I bet she's going to be a right daddy's girl, don't you think?"

"I bet she'll look like you," Yori added. She put down her empty cup before gazing wistfully elsewhere. "I just wish my boyfriend'd hurry up and propose to me," she blew through her lips in frustration. "Men!"

I was taken aback. Boyfriend? Yori had a boyfriend?

"B-boyfriend?" I stammered.

Yori cast a sideways glance at me. "Yes. My boyfriend. Oh! Haven't I told you before?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, right. Well then." Yori smoothed out her checked skirt before resuming to talk. "His name is Katsumi; Katsumi Yoshuuta. I met him two years ago and my parents have been pressurising me to get married to him. But I don't want to propose to him, I want him to propose to me! Like the way it should be! I've got all of these plans for a wedding- somewhere nice and traditional, like the shrine we used to go to at New Years, and I've been looking online for wedding kimonos...I found this one with a red trim of velvet round the cuffs, and lace across the bodice and sash..."

I let Yori talk, on and on about her plans and how much she wished Katsumi would hurry up already, but something was niggling away in the back of my head.

Kaname had told me- that time I had turned back into a vampire- that I was his fiancee, hadn't he? That we were lovers. Well, the lovers part had worked out fine (my stomach was one to prove it) but the marriage part? Kaname hadn't even suggested the idea. Not that now was the appropriate time, but still...

The thought still haunted me when Yori bid farewell and I was left alone with my daughter.

I ran my hand over the sideboard quietly, still thinking. Surely Kaname knew that he had to, sooner or later. Else our child would be seen as illegitimate. Or born out of wedlock.

I drummed my fingers on the surface impatiently. I'd have to talk to Kaname about it tonight. Infact, why not treat him to a speacial dinner tonight? Then I could casually bring up the subject over food. That seemed reasonable.

I set about preparing yami nabe with whatever I could find in the fridge. True, my cooking wasn't the most desirable but I knew worse. Kaname found it hard to boil eggs.

Whilst it simmered away, I cleared the table in the dining room and laid out a fresh tablecloth, then set down cutlery and wine glasses. I went hunting in the cellar and found some abandoned red wine. For Kaname, of course. I couldn't drink. I'd just have water. Maybe with a bit of lemon in?

I lit the candles on the table and turned the lights in the room to a dim setting. It looked wonderfully romantic. I smiled to myself, before lifting the nabe off of the cooker and placing a cover over it, ready to be served later. Then I went upstairs to get changed.

"I'm home," Kaname's call rang out in the house just as I stepped out of the bedroom.

"Kaname!" I replied joyously, before switching my initial childish response to a more mature tone. "Can you go into the dining room tonight? I'll be down in a minute,"

I heard Kaname chuckle and then the scrape of a chair as he sat down in the said room.

I pattered down the stairs and paused right outside of the room. I took a deep breath- and pushed the door open.

I could see the tiny muscles flutter in Kaname's cheek when I stepped in, feel the increase in his heart rate. His face, however remained composed.

I had dressed in a crimson satin dress that barely licked my thighs and just covered enough of my chest to keep ot decent. It hugged my body, emphasizing every curve...the one of my stomach especially. I swallowed nervously. "What do you think?"

Kaname stood up and swept over to me, enveloping me in a hug.

"You look beautiful," he murmured. I leaned into his arms gratefully. At least someone thought so.

We ate in silence, although Kaname did stop twice to say the nabe was nice, although the underlying burnt part was apparent.

"How was your meeting?" I asked, lacing my fingers together. Kaname drained his glass of wine before setting it back on the table.

"Not dissimilar to the rest," he said omninously. "Nothing was solved unfortunately."

"What was it about?"

"The sudden increase of the population of Level Es around this area; there was the discussion and plans too, but neither were put to test."

I nodded understandably, but couldn't help feeling a little...left out. I hadn't left the house in four months. I knew so little of what was going on in the outside world; be it in the vampire society or human population.

I noticed Kaname had set his garnet coloured eyes on me and was watching me carefully. I felt my cheeks colour a little, so I dipped my head down a little to hide my blush.

"Yuki?" I looked up at Kaname's aplogetic tone, only to realise he was standing right beside me. His hand swept over my roughed cheek bones.

"I'm sorry you can't go outside at the moment. But the risk that someone- especially with the Level Es around- could discover your current state, could lead to unimaginable, painful consequences." His fluent, almost poetic words sent a chill up my spine. "Any vampire could take this chance to take you hostage, kill you or even...kill our child..."

I couldn't help it now. A bead of salty liquid rolled down my cheek as

I kept my eyes downcast. "I understand," I whispered dryly. "I know what could happen, it's just..."

I faltered when Kaname suddenly took my hand and pulled me out of my chair.

He got down on one knee.

I stopped breathing.

What was happening?


End file.
